Lance Drauga
Introduction Lance Drauga, or better known as simply Lance, is the main protagonist of One Piece: Metal Heart. He is a hermit who is thrown into the sinful world of crime when he finds out he is the last member of the Drauga Clan through a legendary scroll he found washed up the beach he lives on. Personality Lance is not aligned with anyone. He believes in the concept of "ultimate neutrality," where he will not side with anyone unless they offer him a tangible reward. Aside from that, Lance is a jolly, fiery individual who will fight vehemently for his own rights and freedom. His ultimate goal is to purge the island's crime and set Crypt City down the right path because he thinks that, starting with the extermination of his own clan, the city is steeped in too much crime and must be stopped. In terms of fighting, Lance is both ruthless and tactical. He will dash, slam, and whack his opponent while having care in every single move he takes because unlike most of the people he fights, he has no Devil Fruit, and he has not learned how to use Haki. Additionally, he is willing to "cheat" and use dirty moves to win. Abilities Lance Drauga does not have much ability to his name other than the fact that he is a Drauga, which grants him incredible durability and regeneration. He has not consumed a Devil Fruit, he does not know Haki, and he does not know Drauga Arts, the fighting style associated with his race. Thus, he is severely disadvantaged in terms of raw power. However, he is both intelligent and tactical, using his surroundings and the few abilities he has to outplay his opponents, no matter how strong they are. Regarding how he fights, Lance uses standard martial arts, which involves many different kinds of kicks, punches, and body blows, but it is nothing out of the ordinary when compared to other fighting styles. Techniques Since Lance’s fighting style is rather unimpressive, he only has a few real flashy moves to speak of. However, the types of attacks he uses without naming can also be listed. Mixed Martial Arts - Lance uses a variety of mixed-martial-arts attacks. The types of arm strikes he uses are jabs, hooks, crosses, chops, hammers, grips, elbows, and palms. The types of leg strikes he uses are roundhouse kicks, pivot kicks, scorpion kicks, front leg kicks, back leg kicks, and knees. Additionally, he uses multiple moves that use neither his arms nor his legs, like body slams, and moves that use both his arms and his legs, like headlocks. Finally, depending on the situation, he can improvise new moves and positions to fit his needs. Super 'Drauga Blast '- As of now, this is Lance’s only named technique. Despite its flashy name, it is only a feint that allows him land more hits on his target. It consists of Lance winding up and flexing his right arm as if he were going to punch and then violently sliding his left foot to kick up a cloud of dust and debris while the opponent is focused on his right arm. Category:One Piece: Metal Heart Category:YuveYu Category:Martial Artist Category:Hermit